rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Listado de bandas de post-punk
Este é un listado de bandas de post-punk, tanto do movemento orixinal coma do post-punk revival. Bandas post-punk (1977-1984) 0-9 * 17 Pygmies * 23 Skidoo A * A Certain Ratio * Abecedarians * Adam and the Ants * Aimless Device * The Alarm * Altered Images - os primeiros sinxelos e o seu primeiro LP eran post-punk; pouco despois comezaron a facer un estilo máis próximo ao new wave. * Alternative TV * And Also the Trees * APB * The Armoury Show * Artery * The Associates * Au Pairs * Ausgang * Automatic Pilot B * Bauhaus - considerados pais e membros do xénero do rock gótico * Big Black * Big Flame * Big in Japan * The Birthday Party * Blitz - comezaron coma unha banda de oi!, pero cambiaron cara o post-punk co seu álbum de 1983 Second Empire Justice * The Bloods * Blue in Heaven * Blue Orchids * Blurt * B-Movie * The Bolshoi * Boots For Dancing * The Boys Next Door - evoluiron ata converterse en The Birthday Party * Breathless * Bunnydrums * Bush Tetras * Buzzcocks C * Co2 - Post-Punk Medellin-Colombia * Cabaret Voltaire - considerados dos primeiros pioneiros da música industrial * Certain General * The Chameleons * The Chills * Christian Death - pioneiros do deathrock * Choir Invisible * Chrome * Chumbawamba - O seu primeiro LP Pictures of Starving Children Sell Records era post-punk. * The Church * Cindytalk * Clan of Xymox * Classix Nouveaux * Clock DVA - Os seus primeiros álbumes eran moi post-punk. * Cocteau Twins * Coil - Dúo de electrónica ecléctico, moi relacionado coa primeira escea industrial. * The Comsat Angels * Cool It Reba * Cortex * The Cramps * Crash Course in Science * Crawling Chaos * The Creatures * Crime and the City Solution (ex-The Birthday Party) * Crispy Ambulance * The Cult * Cultural Amnesia * The Cure D * Da! * Dalek I * The Dancing Did * Dangerous Birds - primeira banda de Thalia Zedek (Uzi, Live Skull, Come) * Danse Macabre - unha das primeiras contribucións de Nova Celandia ao post-punk * Danse Society * Danielle Dax * Dead Can Dance - The post-punk influence is evident on their earliest works. * Dead or Alive - os seus primeiros sinxelos * Death Cult - Intermediate band between the earlier Southern Death Cult and later The Cult * Death In June - Having produced punk rock as Crisis, members of Crisis eschewed their previous work in favor of a more experimental approach and founded Death In June. The post-punk influence is evident only during the early works by the group. * Delta 5 * Department S * De Press - Noruega * Lizzy Mercier Descloux * Desperate Bicycles * Devo - Predated and then coexisted with the post-punk movement, anticipating its integration of krautrock and dance into punk, though with the bleakness of post-punk they had a humorous side. * Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft - primeiros pioneiros do industrial. * The Diagram Brothers * Die Haut * Disciplina kičme - Serbia, ex-Iugoslavia * Dislocation Dance * Drowning Craze - primeira banda de Simon Raymonde (Cocteau Twins) * The Durutti Column E * Echo & the Bunnymen * Einstürzende Neubauten * Eight Living Legs - New Zealand * EKV - Ex-Yugoslavia * Električni Orgazam - Serbia, ex-Yugoslavia. Their early works. * Elvis Costello & the Attractions - See Imperial Bedroom; an album released by the group in 1982 that had some post-punk feel to it in songs like "Beyond Belief" * Empire - Formed by guitarist Bob Andrews and drummer Mark Laff after leaving Generation X) * Essential Logic * ESG * Eurythmics - First album only. * Eyeless in Gaza F * Factrix * Fad Gadget * Faith Global ("Earth Report" EP) * The Fall - The Fall's music changes drastically in "phases" designed by rotating band membership. However, their music has remained consistently post-punk throughout their career. * Fàshiön Music * The Feelies * Felt * The Fire Engines * Fischer-Z * Flesh for Lulu - Pre-new wave/rock albums were very post-punk informed. * Flying Lizards * Foetus * John Foxx * Fracture * Fra Lippo Lippi G * Gang of Four * Gene Loves Jezebel * Get Smart! * Girls at Our Best! * GIT - Argentina * Glaxo Babies * God's Gift * The Glove * Miki Gonzales - Spanish-Peruvian musician. * Grauzone * The Gun Club H * Nina Hagen - Early work was very post-punk informed. * Heroes del Silencio - Spain * The Homosexuals * The Human League - 1977-1980 output only (later work is classified as new wave or synthpop) * Human Sexual Response I * Icicle Works - First album was very post-punk informed * Idoli - Serbia, ex-Yugoslavia (especially Odbrana i poslednji dani album) * I'm So Hollow * The Individuals * In the Nursery - Pre-neo-classical work was very Joy Division inspired * In Camera J * James Chance & The Contortions * Japan * Jilted John * Josef K * Joy Division - Acknowledged by many as a founding group of post-punk, and an influence on a variety of future bands and derivative forms, particularly gothic rock. K * KaS Product * Killing Joke * Kino - Russia * Kirlian Camera * Klaus Nomi * Kleenex - Switzerland * Kommunity FK * KUKL - Iceland (pre-Sugarcubes project featuring Björk) L * The Laughing Clowns - Post Saints post-punk/jazz project * The Leather Nun - Sweden * The Legendary Pink Dots * Legião Urbana - Brazil * The Lemon Kittens - Early project of Danielle Dax * LiLiPUT - Switzerland * Liquid Liquid * Live Skull * Lords of the New Church (ex-members of The Damned and The Dead Boys gone post-punk) * Lori and the Chameleons * Lene Lovich * Lowlife - Formed by Will Heggie after he left Cocteau Twins * Ludus * Lydia Lunch M * Magazine - Formed by Howard Devoto, founder of early punk legends Buzzcocks. * Malaria! * Mars * Mass * March Violets * Maximum Joy (ex-The Pop Group) * Medium Medium * The Mekons * The Membranes * Mercenarias - Brazil * Métal Urbain - France. Their first single was the first release by Rough Trade Records. * Minimal Compact * Minny Pops * Mission of Burma * mittageisen - Switzerland * The Mob * Modern English * Modern Eon * Moev * The Monochrome Set * Monte Cazazza * Mothmen * Musta Paraati - Finland N * The Names * Nervous Gender - Helped found the synthpunk style of post-punk. * New Model Army * New Order - Formed from the remaining members of Joy Division after Ian Curtis' death. * Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds * Nightmares in Wax (pre-Dead or Alive) * The Nightingales * Norma Loy * The Normal O * The Opposition * Orange Juice * Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark - Earliest records were stark electronic post-punk releases. * John Otway P * Pale Fountains * Paralisis Permanente - Spain * The Passage * The Passions * Paraf - Croatia, ex-Yugoslavia. * Pekinška Patka - Serbia, ex-Yugoslavia. Their later works. * Pere Ubu * Pink Military * Play Dead * Poison Girls * The Pop Group * Prefab Sprout * The Prefects * Primitive Romance * The Psychedelic Furs * Public Image Ltd. - Formed by John Lydon, former vocalist of the Sex Pistols. * Pulp (principio) * Pylon R * The Raincoats * Redex * Red Lorry Yellow Lorry * Red Noise * Red Zebra * Rema-Rema * Rikki And The Last Days Of Earth * Rip Rig & Panic (ex-The Pop Group) * Romeo Void * The Room * Rowland S. Howard * Royal Family & the Poor S * Sad Lovers & Giants * Savage Republic * Scars * Scattered Order * The Screamers - Helped found the synthpunk style of post-punk. * Screen 3 * Scritti Politti - Early material was post-punk before lead singer Green Gartside went pop. * Section 25 * Severed Heads * Sex Gang Children * Shades of Pale * Shock Headed Peters (ex-Lemon Kittens) * Shoes for Industry * Shriekback * Siekiera - Poland * Siiiii * Simple Minds * Siouxsie & the Banshees - Also influential in the development of gothic rock * The Sisters of Mercy * The Slits * Soda Stereo - Argentina * The Soft Boys * Soft Cell - Earliest releases were very experimental electronic post-punk * Sonic Youth * Sort Sol * The Sound * Southern Death Cult * Spasmodique * Spasmodic Caress * Spear of Destiny (ex-Theatre of Hate) * Spizzenergi * Storm Bugs * Stripey Zebras * The Stranglers * Strawberry Switchblade * Suburban Lawns * Swans - Earlier albums heavily influenced many modern industrial rock outfits. * Swell Maps T * Talking Heads * The Teardrop Explodes * The Teardrops * Tears for Fears - Mostly heard on their debut The Hurting * Television * Television Personalities * Theatre of Hate * The The * Theoretical Girls * This Heat * This Mortal Coil - Project created by 4AD label head Ivo Watts-Russell, featuring members of Cocteau Twins, Modern English, Dead Can Dance, Breathless, etc. * The Three Johns (Mekons side project) * Throbbing Gristle * The Tiller Boys (Buzzcocks side project) * Titãs - Brazil. Earlier albums * Toiling Midgets * Tones on Tail (Bauhaus side project) * Winston Tong * Trisomie 21 * Tubeway Army * Tunnel Vision * Tuxedomoon - Making music that, ostensibly, was intended for various independent film projects, Tuxedomoon's albums are often categorized as film music. U * U2 (early) * UK Decay * Ultravox * Ut V * Virgin Prunes * Visage * Violent Femmes * Los Violadores (Argentina) W * The Wake * Wah! (Heat, The Mighty, etc.) * Wall of Voodoo * Way of the West * Whitehouse * The Wild Swans * The Wipers * Wire - Starting as a first wave British punk group, Wire's sound quickly grew to encompass post-punk and was instrumental in the development of synth-pop and techno music. * Wire Train * Wolfgang Press X * Xmal Deutschland * XTC - Earlier albums Y * Yello * Young Marble Giants Z * The Zones (some songs on their Under Influence album) * Zounds Bandas influenciadas polo post-punk (1984 - mediados dos 90) Bandas que apareceron pouco despois do movemento inicial, coa mesma estética e influencias. Moitas delas se cruzan co rock alternativo, o shoegaze, o post-hardcore, o coldwave e o twee pop. * Agata Kristi * Asylum Party * Blonde Redhead * The Boredoms * Cranes * Curve * Deception Bay * Disco Inferno - Debut LP In Debt was an homage to Factory Records and Wire. * Drive Like Jehu * Elastica * Garten Kirkhof * For Against * Half Man Half Biscuit * His Name Is Alive * The House of Love * James * Jane's Addiction * The Jazz Butcher * The Jesus and Mary Chain * Kitchens of Distinction * Lippy's Garden * Little Nemo - France * Love and Rockets * Medicine * The Mighty Lemon Drops * My Bloody Valentine * The Ocean Blue * Opera Multi Steel * Pink Turns Blue * Pixies * Psi-Com * Radiohead * Red Hot Chili Peppers - have been cited as being highly influenced by Gang of Four. * Red Temple Spirits * Ritual Tension * Scratch Acid * Slowdive * The Snake Corps * Springhouse * The Stone Roses - On their earliest singles (influenced by The Jesus and Mary Chain and The Chameleons). * Uzi * Zero Le Creche Bandas de Post-punk revival (finais dos 90 - anos 2000) ! * !!! * ¡Forward, Russia! A * A Place to Bury Strangers * A Spectre Is Haunting Europe * The Acidiks * Ambulance LTD * Antarctica * Apartment * Apollo Heights * Arcade Fire * Arctic Monkeys * Art Brut * Asobi Seksu * Astral * Audra * Autodrone * The Automatic * Avantgarde B * Babyshambles * Battle * be your own PET * Beautiful Skin * Bell Hollow * Bellmer Dolls * The Black Angels * Black Ice * Blacklist * Black Rebel Motorcycle Club * Black Wire * Bloc Party * The Blood Arm * The Blood Brothers * The Bravery * The Brides * British Sea Power * Boy Kill Boy C * Cansei de Ser Sexy (CSS) * Castrati * Ceremony * The Cakes * The Chalets * The Chaste * Chromatics * The Cinematics * Clearlake * Clinic * Clor * The Cloud Room * Cockatoo * Colder * Communique * The Cribs * Cruel Black Dove * Cut City * Cut Copy D * Dandi Wind * Datarock * The Daysleepers * The Dead 60s * Dead Disco * Death from Above 1979 * The Death of a Party * Death Valley High * The Departure * Dirty on Purpose * Dirty Pretty Things * Dragons * Dogs * Duchess Says * Los Dynamite E * Editors * Elefant * The Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster * Enon * Entertainment * Erase Errata * Every Move a Picture F * Facing the Day * The Faint * Film School * Fine China * The Floor * Francis 7 * Franz Ferdinand * Frausdots * French Kicks * Funeral Crashers * The Futureheads G * Githead * The Glass Set * GoGoGo Airheart * Goldfinger * Gotterdammerung * The Grates H * Hard-Fi * Haymarket Riot * The Hives * The Holy Kiss * Hot Hot Heat * The Horrors * Humanzi * The Hunt I * Ikara Colt * I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness * Interpol * Into the Black * Infadels * The Invisibles * The Intelligence J * The Jane Bradfords K * Kaiser Chiefs * The Killers * The Kills * Kill Hannah * Kittens for Christian * Klaxons L * Lansing-Dreiden * The Last Shadow Puppets * LCD Soundsystem * Le Butcherettes * Les Georges Leningrad * Les Savy Fav * Liars * The Libertines * Lifelover * The Light Brigade * Little Man Tate * Lomax * The Long Blondes * The Longcut * Louis XIV * Longwave * The Lost Patrol * Love in the Shadows * Love Is All * Love of Diagrams * Low Art Thrill * Low Sunday M * The Maccabees * Madelia * Mahogany * The Make-Up * Mannequin Depressives * The Mary Onettes * Maxïmo Park * Men, Women & Children * Metric * Misfortune 500 * Moldig * Monsters Are Waiting * Moving Units N * The National * Nazca * Neils Children * Neptune * New Young Pony Club * Noisettes O * The Open * The Opposite Sex * The Organ * OVIDEO P * Performance * Pilot to Gunner * Pink Grease * Placebo * Polysics * Portugal. The Man * Pretty Girls Make Graves * The Prids * The Primes * Prosaics * The Public * The Photo Atlas Q * Q and Not U R * Radio 4 * Radio Vago * The Rakes * The Rapture * Razorlight * The Retrosexuals * Revel Hotel * Revolting Cocks * The Robocop Kraus * Rock Kills Kid S * Selfish Cunt * Serena Maneesh * She Wants Revenge * Shiny Toy Guns * SHITDISCO * Shock Cinema * Shoot Out the Lights * Sixteens * Sleepmask * Sluts of Trust * Snowden * The Sounds * Soviet * theStart * Stellastarr* * The Stills * Stylex * The Strokes * The Sugar Report T * These Arms Are Snakes * These New Puritans * Three Dollar Bill * Thrushes * Thunderbirds are Now! * Tokyo Police Club * Trembling Blue Stars * Twisted Wheel * Turn Pale * Turpentine U * The Unicorns V * The Vanishing * Veil Veil Vanish * Tom Vek * Vernian Process * VHS or Beta (formed before 1998) * The Violets * Vola and the Oriental Machine W * The Walkmen * The Warlocks * We Are Scientists * We Miss the Earth * Weep * White Lies * White Rabbits * White Rose Movement * Wilderness * The Wombats X * Xinlisupreme * Xiu Xiu Y * Yeah Yeah Yeahs * The Young Knives * The Young Werewolves Z * zZz Categoría:Listados